Saving My Angel
by evilcupcake13
Summary: Castiel and Uriel are in a relationship...but it's kind of one sided and Uriel is an abusive boyfriend. Dean starts falling for Cas, but Uriel won't let anyone take Cas from him. Slash. Dean/Cas. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I realize that I still have a story that I haven't touched in, like, a year, but...well...things got in the way and I had writers block and as bad as I feel about it I might not continue it. If I do it might not be for a while. So I do apologize for that. Now to this story. I got the idea when I watched the first episode that they meet Uriel. There was just this look that Cas had. ANYWAY I know it's a kind of short chapter, but I plan for the others to be longer. Well since I hate writing long intro author's notes I will now stop. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Dean thinks Uriel is a dick. He thinks all angels are dicks. Well, except for Castiel. Castiel was different, special. Dean didn't know why, but he just was. He also didn't know why, but he found Uriel to be even more of a dick than the other dick angels. There was just something about Uriel that didn't sit right with him and it had been that way ever since he met him. There was just something in Castiel's eyes that day that gave Dean a bad feeling about Uriel…he just wished he knew what it was all about…

* * *

Uriel pushed Castiel up against the wall of the abandoned warehouse roughly and kneed him hard in the stomach causing him to collapse onto the ground. Yes, Castiel could have fought back, but he knew he wasn't supposed to. That would only have angered Uriel more and make things much worse for him. With all the angel mojo Uriel had, he was actually taking it easy on Castiel.

Castiel was used to this kind of treatment from Uriel, though. It had been going on for centuries ever since they got together. However, Castiel just dealt with it…he didn't really know any better. Uriel had always told him he deserved it, so naturally (with Cas being as clueless as he is) believed every word Uriel told him. Mostly because after every time he was thrown around like that and after every time Uriel would force himself onto Castiel, he always told Cas that he loved him…and Castiel believed him.

He thought he loved Uriel as well, but that had changed when he met Dean. He started feeling new things whenever he was around the oldest Winchester, but he didn't realize what those feelings were. Uriel could tell things were starting to change by how much time Cas was spending with them and he didn't like it all. Castiel was his and no one was going to change that.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo for chapter 2! Haha. Anyway, I would like to thank DLG4life for giving me a name for the motel (because I'm horrible at stuff like that. haha). And also wrathwings for all of her input on my stuff. I never publish anything without asking her opinion first or else I probably wouldn't publish anything cuz I never know how I feel about it. ANYWAY on to the story. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Castiel opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He had been up all night just trying to relax and waiting for Uriel to leave. He was naked and alone on the dirty mattress in the warehouse. Something that was not new to him at all. He stared at the ceiling for a while just spacing out and soon realized that he had been thinking about Dean…again. It had become an often occurrence for the angel. Of course, he had not realized the reason for this was because he loved the oldest Winchester. He only though that it was because he was supposed to protect him no matter what it took…but that wasn't because of orders, it was because he loved him and would do anything for him. He would even save him from Hell again, with no orders and no second thought.

His phone brought him out of his thoughts as it started to ring. He already knew who it was without even looking at the caller id.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas, we need some help. We're in Ohio at the Cadillac Motel, room 202."

"I'll be there." Cas said and hung up. He got up and started to get dressed then turned around when he heard wings flapping as Uriel appeared before him. "Hello Uriel." Castiel said as he finished getting dressed.

"Hello Castiel. Where are you going?"

"Dean called. He and Sam need some help so I am going to go help them."

"Leave it just this once. We do not have the orders to help them, so why should we?"

"I have become close with them…I want to help them. I do not need orders to do so."

"Well I am saying that you cannot go. I do not want you to." Uriel replied angrily. He was getting sick and tired of Dean always pulling Castiel away from him.

"I am going." Castiel replied stubbornly. Uriel was taken aback. Castiel had never talked back to him or gone against his wishes in any way. In surprise and anger Uriel threw a hard punch hitting Castiel right in the face causing him to fly across the room landing hard against the wall. The next thing Uriel knew he heard Castiel's wings flap and he was gone.

"Damnit…" Uriel muttered.

He didn't realize it, but this time Uriel made a huge mistake. He left a very visible bruise.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't you just love when things seem longer in the word document? Haha. Anyways, I'm quite proud that I got this up so quickly. It was probably the longest chapter I've written in a long time. (almost 2 pages...which sounds kind of sad...but oh well). ANYWAYS ONCE AGAIN, I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

When Castiel appeared in the motel room he stumbled onto one of the beds. Sam turned and looked at him with concern.

"You alright Cas?" The young Winchester asked as he helped the angel sit up, then he saw the dark bruise forming on his cheek. He was suddenly glad that Dean had decided to go out and get some food. "What happened? Who did that to you?" Sam asked as he gently touched the bruise. Castiel pulled away and hissed.

"No one…I…I ran into a door. Yes, a door." Sam just stared at him, then shook his head.

"Cas that was a horrible lie, even for you." Castiel looked down, trying to think of something else to say. He didn't want to admit to Sam what had really happened. He didn't think it was worth worrying about. They had bigger problems on their hands.

Sam kneeled in front of the angel and lifted his head up gently to inspect the wound. Castiel tried to turn his head away, but Sam wouldn't let him.

"Cas, who did this to you?" Castiel stayed quiet, refusing to answer. "You know when Dean comes back he's going to want to know what happened. He's going to want to kill whoever did that to you."

Castiel's eyes widened. He had not thought of how the oldest Winchester would react to his wound. He knew that they had become close and Dean had become protective of him, but would he really care enough to hunt down and kill whoever hurt him? _Yes._ Castiel answered his own thought without a second guess. He didn't know why he had to ask himself that question in the first place. The angel would probably do the same, too, if someone had hurt Dean badly enough.

"You are probably right…" Castiel sighed.

"So do you want to explain to me what happened first?" Before Castiel could respond, the door to the room burst open and Dean walked in with a bag of food in one hand and balancing two drinks in the other. He put the things on the table and turned to the other two.

"Hey Cas…" Dean stopped when he saw the dark bruise that had formed on the angel's face and rushed over to him. "What the hell happened?" He tilted Castiel's face some; similar to how Sam had done, and examined the bruise. Cas batted Dean's hands away and stood up.

"Nothing happened. I just –"

"Don't even try to lie to me Cas." Dean cut him off and stood directly in front of him. "Who hurt you?"

Castiel stayed quiet for a moment longer then replied, "It was an accident…so just don't worry about it."

Dean looked the angel in the eye for a moment. Even that short time was too much for Cas, he felt like Dean could see right into him, through his lies. He looked away.

"Cas…please don't lie to me…to us…we just want to help. Let us help you."

Castiel couldn't keep it from them any longer. Just by that look and those sincere words that he knew came straight from the heart, Dean could have gotten anything out of the angel. He looked back into Dean's eyes and his resistance fell.

"Uriel…punched me…" He finally admitted with a sigh. Dean tensed.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Sam, how do you kill an angel?" Sam, who was also very pissed and wanted to rip Uriel apart for hurting Cas, looked up and Dean as he went through what he knew about angels. He came up with nothing.

"You can't, Dean."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to find a way." Dean grabbed his jacket and was about to storm out the door when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked back and saw Castiel staring back at him.

"Just leave it be…I'm fine. Really." Castiel sounded convincing, but Dean wasn't sure if he should believe the naïve little angel. He didn't seem to realize how serious this was to Dean. Noticing that Dean wasn't going to back down, he sighed. "At least until tomorrow." Dean couldn't resist Castiel's pleading eyes so he put his jacket down and flopped on his bed next to Castiel, who just sat there.

"Cas, you can sleep here if you want." Dean said as he got comfortable on his bed.

"I do not sleep."

"Well then you can still stay here if you want. At least lie down and make yourself comfortable." Castiel looked around the room and saw Sam laying down in the other bed curling up with his back to them.

"Um…where? There are no beds," asked the confused angel.

"Just lay next to me. It's fine."

Castiel laid next to Dean awkwardly at first, then soon got comfortable and relaxed. He felt Dean drape an arm around him, but was unsure if it was done on purpose or if he was already asleep. He closed his eyes to relax more and think about how he would explain things to the boys…and to Uriel. He didn't think much about either because he soon drifted off to sleep for the first time. He stayed in Dean's arms all night.

* * *

**Cute and fluffy, right? Haha. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized that I messed something up at the beginning of chapter 2 so I just fixed that and re-uploaded it**. **Not much really to say for his one, so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sam woke up before his brother and the angel. The first thing he noticed was that Dean and Castiel were both cuddled up to each other and fast asleep. Sam smiled to himself; he hadn't seen Dean in such a peaceful sleep in a long time.

He knew that his brother loved Castiel, and he could tell that the angel felt the same about Dean (even if he didn't realize it himself). It was actually getting unbearable for Sam to sit back and watch them flirt and throw very obvious comments at each other, like when Dean told Cas to "Blow me," so unbearable that Sam had been thinking of a plan to get them together himself. However, by the look of them sleeping together like that he figured it wouldn't take much longer for that to happen now.

As Sam was finishing getting dressed he heard Dean stir awake and looked over at his brother. He was about to say something to him when he noticed the way Dean was looking at the still sleeping angel in his arms. It was a look of pure love and concern for Castiel. Sam smiled to himself.

"What are we going to do about this?" Dean whispered turning his head to his brother. "I will not let that son of a bitch get away with this."

"I don't know Dean…I don't know of a way to hurt angels, but maybe Cas does."

"I don't think he'd tell us if he did," Dean sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right...looks like we'll have to figure it out ourselves, then." Dean smiled at his brother's suggestion.

"I like the way you think," Dean replied, relaxing a little back into the bed shifting some to lie on his back with Castiel still in his arms. "One thing bugs me though. Why did he let Uriel do this to him? I'm sure he could've easily stopped him or something…and that makes me think…what if this isn't the first time he's been hurt like this?"

Sam's eyes widened. He had not thought of that at all. That put things in a different perspective for him. "We have to ask him about it." Dean glanced at Cas then looked back at Sam.

"You really think he'll tell us? He didn't even want to tell us that it was Uriel in the first place."

"I think…if you talked to him about it, he'd tell you. He likes you more than he likes me and I think he trusts you more. He'll probably find it easier to talk to you."

Dean thought about this for a moment. He could see where Sam was coming from; Cas had always talked to Dean more, done more for him.

"You're probably right. I'll talk to him. Just go out for a few hours. You can take the car." Sam nodded and got his jacket and keys. He left Dean with a "Good luck," and walked out the door.

Dean looked back down at Castiel and smiled softly. He had never seen the angel so peaceful. He could have stared at his sleeping form all day, but Cas soon stirred awake.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Dean smiled at him. "Sleep well?" Castiel just yawned and stretched as much as he could in Dean's arms. Then he realized that he was in Dean's arms and he looked up at the oldest Winchester, confused.

"I suppose so," Cas looked around. "Where is Sam?"

"He went out. He'll be gone for a while."

"Oh…okay." Castiel looked everywhere except Dean. He had a feeling what was going on and he knew that he'd crack at some point.

"Cas…has Uriel hit you before?" Dean asked with concern. The angel still wouldn't look at him, he would hold out for as long as he could. Dean sighed and hooked his fingers under his chin, making him look right into his eyes. "Please tell me Cas…I just want to help...I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt like this." And Castiel broke.

"Yes. He has," he admitted emotionlessly.

"Why does he do it?" Dean asked, still looking straight into the angel's eyes. Castiel glanced down for a moment then looked back at Dean. He had to tell him. He couldn't keep this secret anymore.

"We have been together for centuries now…it has always been like this…just lately…it has gotten worse it seems." Dean just stared in disbelief. He never would have guessed that his naïve little angel would ever be with such a dick.

"Why are you still with him if he hurts you so much?"

"Because he says he loves me…and I've always believed him. I always thought I loved him back as well, but lately…I'm not so sure."

"I don't want you seeing him anymore Cas. I mean it. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him away from you. I want to protect you from him…you deserve so much better."

Castiel could see that Dean had meant every word he said and saw the deeper meaning behind Dean's words in his eyes. It might as well have been a confession of love.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel replied and smiled.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing much to say here, except sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block sucks. And once again I thank my lovely friend wrathwings for her awesome input/opinions. Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Castiel shifted awkwardly in Dean's arms as he tried to sit up, finding it difficult to do so because Dean did not want to let him go. Deep down, Dean was afraid that if he let the angel go, he would disappear and Dean would lose him forever. Logically he knew it would not happen like that, or even that fast, but he was afraid that Uriel would show up and take his angel away. Reluctantly, he let Cas go and sat up with him, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm getting a shower. I won't be long," Then he turned back to Cas, who was still sitting on the bed, as an afterthought. "And Cas-"

"I won't go anywhere Dean," Castiel replied with a smirk, knowing what he was going to say. Dean smiled back and went into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was shut, Castiel flopped back on the bed and sighed. If Uriel found out, which he probably would, he would kill him, after torturing him of course. Uriel just loved to torture. Then he remembered what Dean said. _Would he really do anything to protect me from him?_ Castiel asked himself; then realized once again that the answer was obvious and he shouldn't have had to ask himself in the first place.

About ten minutes later Dean emerged from the bathroom with just a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Castiel couldn't help staring; the only composure he kept was to not allow his jaw to drop. Dean smirked to himself as he went through one of the drawers he had haphazardly thrown clothes in, trying to find some boxers. He had "accidentally" forgotten to bring his clothes to the bathroom with him on purpose, just to see how the angel would react to him being practically naked right in front of him.

Castiel finally cleared his throat awkwardly and sat up again, looking away from Dean. "So what do we do now?" The angel asked quietly.

Dean looked over at him, buttoning his pants, still standing there shirtless. "Well…can he find you?" Castiel only nodded. "Not that I'm complaining, but I wonder why he hasn't come for you yet."

The angel shrugged. "He's probably either planning something or just hasn't thought about it since I left. Though, that is surprising seeing as I left right after he hit me…it was the first time I have done that."

Dean nodded slightly. "Well I'm glad you got away and that you came to us. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me everything." He smiled at the angel, and then bit his lip. "Cas…I want to ask you something…and I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

Castiel looked at him skeptically, but nodded anyway. Dean sighed.

"Is there any way to hurt angels?" He looked at the angel with pleading eyes, hoping he'd answer him. Knowing Castiel, he wouldn't want to hurt Uriel, even after everything the dick angel had put him through. And that was what Dean was afraid of.

"Yes." Cas answered simply. He didn't really want Dean to know because he knew what the oldest Winchester would do. He would attack without any real plan trying to kill Uriel only to be outsmarted and be killed himself. Castiel wouldn't know what he'd do then. He had been so much happier ever since Dean came along. He really didn't know what he would have done if he lost him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well how?"

"I am not going to tell you Dean. I do not need you to get involved. I will just travel with you and Sam and try to cloak myself from him."

"Cas you can't be serious. He can't get away with everything he's done to you. I won't let him. You may not want to hurt him, for whatever insane reason you might have, but he deserves to be punished. He needs to be. He has to feel at least some of the pain that he's caused you." Castiel sighed and looked down. He knew Dean would be like this.

"Dean…I…" How could he say this without Dean picking up on his feelings? He supposed that Dean would just think that it was just because the angel cared as a friend and nothing more. He didn't think Dean read too much into things, anyway. So the angel voiced his true concerns. "Dean I am afraid you will be the one that gets hurt instead…maybe even killed."

Dean was a little shocked at first, and then smiled gently at the angel. "Don't worry about me, Cas. I can handle it. I'll be okay. It's that son of a bitch that won't be."

Castiel looked him in the eyes. He could tell he was lying. He could see the hint of a little fear in his eyes, but there was more anger and determination to protect Castiel than anything else. That's how Cas knew that Dean would never give this up. He would do whatever it took to get to Uriel.

"Why is this so important to you, Dean? Why do you care so much what happens to me? Why are you so determined to hurt him for what he did?"

Dean glanced down for a moment before looking back into Castiel's eyes. He didn't really want to answer him honestly; he wasn't ready to. But he couldn't lie to him either.

"Because he deserves it." Dean replied shortly, leaving out the rest of the truth.

"There has to be more to it than that." Cas pressed him for a real answer.

"I care about you Cas…I hate seeing you hurt…I have to do something about it, even if it is a little late…I…I have to protect you…"

They were both quiet for a few moments, Castiel digesting what Dean had just said and Dean biting his lip nervously still not believing that he really said all that out loud. Finally Cas spoke.

"I understand…but I still wish you would not do it. I care about you, too, Dean. And I do not want anything to happen to you."

With that, Dean finally gave in. He couldn't keep this secret anymore. He kneeled on the bed, leaning over so his face was only a few centimeters from Castiel's, cupping one hand on the back of the angel's neck pulling him closer to close the small gap between their lips, and kissed him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that finals are over and I am home I have finally found the time to write. Finished the story and will be putting the last chapter up tomorrow. Anyway, I won't ramble much more. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The kiss was short and sweet, yet it conveyed all of the emotions Dean and Castiel felt for each other. They pulled apart, Castiel looking up into Dean's eyes blushing lightly. Before anything else could happen or be said, the sound of feathers flapping was heard. They both looked over and, as they had feared, Uriel had appeared. Dean instinctively stood in front of Castiel, as if protecting him.

"Come, Castiel. It is time to go home." Uriel stated calmly, as if Dean wasn't glaring daggers at him. Cas stepped to the side, glaring at Uriel as well.

"No. I will not go with you anywhere again. We are through."

Uriel just glared back at the both of them. "What on earth would make you think that?"

"Because I am done with you. I will no longer be treated this way. I am not in love with you; I do not believe I ever really was. I am in love with Dean."

Uriel laughed at his statement. "You do not love this hairless ape. I do not believe that you know what love really is. That is why you are with me. You believe that I love you."

"I've heard enough from you!" Dean finally spoke, still glaring daggers at Uriel. "Now just leave us the hell alone. Don't come near Cas anymore."

Once again Uriel laughed. "And just what do you think you're going to do? Kill me? You are not capable doing such a thing."

"That won't stop me from trying." Dean smirked at him before running full force at the angel stabbing him in the neck with the demon killing knife that he had kept hidden in his sleeve. Uriel only pulled the knife out of his neck and threw Dean back into the wall, knocking him out.

"Now that the distraction is out of the way, it is time to come home Castiel."

"I told you I will not come with you again."

With that Castiel ran for Uriel, throwing a hard punch in his face causing him to fly back into the other wall. Uriel came back at him, punched the other angel hard in his stomach. Castiel doubled over in pain and Uriel took the opportunity to knee him in the gut. Castiel stood up slowly, glaring that Uriel.

"I am still not coming with you ever again. I will not tolerate this any longer."

Uriel smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Yes we will." Castiel used this distraction to his advantage. He slid his angel sword from his sleeve and stabbed Uriel in the heart with it. "Goodbye Uriel." He pulled the sword out of the other angel and let him drop to the ground, his wings spread out wide. Castiel just looked down at his body.

* * *

**There it is. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Reviews would be lovely.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter! Woohoo! Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews and story alerts and all that. It's a good feeling to know that people are at least reading it. Once again I'd like to thank wrathwings for her opinions before I post these. And last chapter I forgot to thank Nancy T. for inadvertently giving me an idea for the last chapter. That's it for now. Enjoy! Oh, and warning for corniness.**

* * *

Castiel heard Dean groan and rushed over to him.

"Dean, are you alright?" The angel asked, helping him sit up.

"Yeah…now I have to go kill the son of a bitch." Dean tried to get up, but Cas put his arm on his shoulder, keeping him down.

"He is already dead, Dean."

Dean looked at him confused for a minute, processing what the angel said. "You killed him?"

"Yes. I killed him." Castiel replied, no emotions visible on his face or in his voice. Dean hesitated a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Castiel looked around the room. "However, we should leave here quickly." Dean looked around and saw the wrecked room.

"Yeah, you're right. We should."

Castiel helped Dean up and he quickly got his things together, moving around the dead angel in the room. As they finished getting the weapons and clothes together Sam walked in the room and stopped short when he saw Uriel's body on the floor.

"Uh…what the hell happened here?" He asked looking from Dean to Uriel's body and back to Dean. Dean shook his head.

"Cas killed him." The shock was evident on Sam's face for a moment, but he didn't respond. He simply helped them pack the bags in the car and drove off with Castiel and Dean in the backseat. He glanced at the rearview mirror at them and smiled to himself before looking back at the road.

Dean looked at Castiel. "You sure you're okay?"

Castiel simply looked back at him and nodded. "I believe I am truly happy now…I suppose it sounds cruel because he is dead, but it is true."

Dean shook his head. "Cas, after everything he did to you, it's not cruel to think that way." He smiled at the angel, and then leaned in to kiss him. Hesitantly Castiel kissed back then pulled away, looking into Dean's eyes.

"I meant every word I said before Cas...I…I love you…"

His angel smiled back at him. "I love you, too, Dean."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Saving my Angel. I also have an announcement. I'm in a writing mood, but I am out of ideas for right now. So if any of you guys would like to request a pairing and I know what it is I'd be happy to write a story with them. I am pretty much up for writing anything as long as I have at least a vague idea of what the fandom is. Well that's all for now!**


End file.
